A Halfling's World
by 4everIrish
Summary: After Rosalie meets a mysterious person in the forest, she gets new powers which makes her number one dream come true. Rosalie has a baby called Elsie. But Elsie and Emmett don't get along.
1. Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 1-Hunt**

**Bella POV**

I sat on my bed beside Edward. He was reading a book about Asia. I was looking at the ceiling and thinking about how I would love another child. It was a strange thought but I wanted another one. One for Renesmee to play with but I knew how Rosalie would feel. What a stupid thing to think. If a new child was to be brought into this family, it would be Rosalie's. She deserved a child. That was what she had wanted for more than sixty years. Edward finished the book and placed it back in the book shelf. He came back over to the bed and looked at me. I looked at him. Suddenly Renesmee Ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Mom can we go hunting now?"

"Okay, if you want to."

So I, Edward and Renesmee got ready for the hunt.

"Should we ask the rest do they want to come?" Renesmee asks.

"No, I think we should spend some time together. Just the three of us."

We were in the forest so it wouldn't be too long. I smelt Elk to the north so I ran, Edward and Renesmee behind me. Quality time was very important to me, like blood was important to us. Quickly we reached the area where the elk were. Renesmee had hunted with us before so she knew what to do. Four elk were there drinking the water from the stream. Our mouths growled and we all pounced. I got an elk, Edward did too but Renesmee didn't. It wasn't fair for Renesmee; she needed blood more than me so I gave it to her.

"Here. Take the Elk,"

"No I couldn't. You caught. I will just find another one."

"Listen to me. Take it!" She took it. Happy as I was to see her eat the elk and grow strong, I was hungry. Edward could see it in my eyes.

"Bella, you go hunt. I'll take Renesmee back to the cottage."

"Okay, bye honey." I said kissing Edward in the lips.

Renesmee got on his back and he sped south. Sniffing the air, I smelt nothing but then I smelt some elk. They were to the east and so I went in that direction. The air flew past me. I arrived near the elk. This must have been a whole family of elks because I could see tall ones and small babies. I approached one that was not near the group. My instincts made me pounce on the fattest one and I drank the elk dry. That was enough blood for two days so I left.

**Renesmee POV**

Jacob was in the house. I ran to him. He lifted me up and spun me around.

"You're looking bigger," Jacob said.

"Of course I am, I am almost a year old in about a week," It was true. I looked around ten years now.

"Well, we'll have to do something special for that," Jacob said, "Let's dance." He said and turned on the radio to a music channel.

We did a wonderful dance. The adults came in and watched us. Dad looked a bit worried but happy too. The song was Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. I was so happy.

**Rosalie POV**

It was wonderful to see Renesmee have fun even with the hairy mutt. I was going to go shopping with Alice and Bella later to get presents with Renesmee. Oh how I wanted a child of my own. Everyone knew it was only possible to have a half vampire child but I wanted one. I decided to hunt to get my mind off children.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I was having so much fun. I spotted elk and prepared myself, and I pounced. My body felt warm from the blood. It was okay but I don't care what it tastes like it just gets rid of the stinging pain in my throat.

The wind became cold and I decided to leave. I ran and I saw a woman in the corner of my eyes. I turned. She was injured. I ran to her.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I am dying. You are a vampire I see,"

How did she know? Was she one too?

"How did you know that? Are you a vampire too?"

"I'm a half vampire but a man tried to kill me. I am going to die. I will surely die,"

"No you won't! I will take you to Carlisle!" I said and I took her in my arms. I carried her to the house. Carlisle came out and said: "Who is this?"

"I don't know. She's injured. Can you help her?"

"Yes. Bring her in,"

I brought her in and into the room where Bella had gone to when she was pregnant with Renesmee. I placed her on the table and he checked her. She was Halfling so if she lost too much blood she would die.

**I changed bits around from the original story. Please Review!**


	2. Powers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own Raina.**

**Please Review**

**Chapter 2-Powers**

**Carlisle POV**

I took her pulse. She was dying. I knew I could do nothing. Too much blood had been lost. I wasn't going to lie to Rosalie or this vampire. I had to tell the truth.

"What is your name?" I said to the vampire.

"Raina,"

"Rosalie and Raina I have something to tell you. Raina you have lost too much blood. I can't save you. I'm sorry,"

**Raina POV**

Was this the end of my life? I didn't know. All my life I had tried to keep safe from others. I had run away from my own clan. None of the Volturi knew about my kind until the young girl Renesmee was caught and the misunderstanding. That news had spread very quick around the world. I had lived for two hundred years and never experienced joy. It was always about running. None of my clan were ever safe when the Volturi got evolved. My half-sister, Rita, had died because of the Volturi one hundred years ago. I had never liked the Volturi before but this was too much for me to handle. I had had a child but he got the same faith as Rita. As for my mate, him too. They were all killed because the Volturi thought they had exposed vampires to humans which was a lie. All my days were long and all I wanted was death. This is what I wanted, nothing more than death.

I turned to Rosalie. She had tried to save me. I wanted to give her something for what she did to help me.

"Rosalie, I want to give you something,"

"Yes, Raina,"

"I am able to read minds but also able to give people the power to have children. I know you want kids. So I will give you the power. You will be able to pass it on to others and still have it. But be careful who you give it to. You will be able to have children every two months and they will always have at least one power. They will age fast and by their fifth birthday they will look around twenty five and will have stopped aging,"

"You would do that for me? Thank you."

"I need to give it to you now. Ac Ce Ah Shu Lay Ta."

**Rosalie POV**

A ringing noise rang in my ears and a silver mist flew around me. I felt different and yet the same. When the noise and the mist were gone, I hugged Raina.

"Thank you, Raina."

"You are welcome. Thank you Rosalie for helping me." Those were her last words. I cried.

I had made a new friend and lost a friend in one day. Her eyes were becoming grey and her hair turn from strawberry-blonde to white. I missed her even though I didn't know her that well. If I had only got to her quicker, maybe she could have survived. I left her and went into the main room where everyone was. Carlisle came out. Everyone asked me who she was and I explained. They all understood. After that story I told them the news of my new power. Emmett came over to me.

"So you are able to have children?" Emmett said looking happy.

"Yes. But they won't be like Renesmee. They will grow faster and maybe have more powers than her but they will have similarities."

The power had shocked me so much. Emmett would be a father and I would finally be a mother. We would have a new arrival in the family soon. I knew the baby wouldn't be like Renesmee because the baby would grow faster and look older but I wanted the baby to grow slower and look younger so I could have more time with the baby. Five years isn't a lot of time but I would cherish every moment as if it was the last. I looked at Emmett and suddenly doubted he would be a good father. He always liked to watch the football matches whenever they were on but the baby would need attention. It wouldn't matter until the baby comes. This was the best day of my life but also a sad one too. Raina will always be remembered by me. For the rest of the day, I danced with Emmett.

**I changed bits from the original story.**

**I know this was a small chapter but I will do a bigger one soon.**

**What gender do you think the baby should be? What should the baby be called? Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do own Twilight not.**

**Please Review!**

**Emmett POV**

I knew I could never give Rosalie a baby but this was just the best news ever. For the first time ever I would be a father and Rosalie would be a mother. I would put my head on her tummy and heard the baby moving round. I would talk to it too, telling it about me and Rosalie. Rosalie was so happy. All she talked about now was the baby and it made me happy to see her happy. Bella was the only mother in the family so far and soon Rosalie would be too. They talked a lot about the baby and how they had to go shopping for baby stuff. When Rose had asked me what colours and what toys and stuff, I said anything a boy and a girl could both play with. Most of the time, I went with her to the forest to hunt. I knew and she knew, she would become weak after a week or two, so we were trying to get her energy. As we didn't sleep she could hold the baby in her arms but there was a chance we wouldn't know what the baby's power would be. We didn't care if the baby had a power. As we went for hunts in the forest, all she could talk about was the new baby. The only thing I worried about is that she might not make it. I felt slightly worried but I knew that if I told what I was worried about she would worry too and that wouldn't be good.

When I came back from my last hunt, I saw a match on the TV so I decided to watch it in the sitting room. A little brake for myself from talking about babies. Jasper was there too. Just at the good part, Rosalie called me in and said that she wanted to decided on baby names. I just nodded. I walk into the kitchen where she was sitting and sat on another chair. I watched the match in the corner of my eye. She took out a long list of names and I had to pick my favourites. It had a lot of names and so many to pick. In my opinion, I wanted more modern names but this might have been the only time she would have a baby and it was only fair she pick.

"You can choose the names, Rose. It is your baby,"

"But it's your too,"

"I insist you pick the names. If you want I can pick the boy name and you can pick the girl name."

I read down the list and spotted Dylan.

"How about Dylan?"

"Yes, I do like that name. And Elsie?"

"Yes, honey. Any name you want. I love you." I said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too. Dylan and Elsie. Two lovely names and you know Dylan can be a girl's name too but I doubt you want that name,"

"Not really. Can I go back to my match?"

"Alright, I'll just write the names down. I love you."

"Love you."

I ran back into the sitting room and just about got to see the last bit but it was quite annoying to have missed ten minutes of a good match.

**Jacob POV**

I went over to the house and saw Renesmee playing with a ball. She bounced the ball hard on the ground and it bounced on the wall and back into her hands. The sudden noise of my feet made her turn towards me. Her face changed when she saw me. She ran really fast and raced over to me. I was scared about falling over but I picked her up and spun her round.

"Jakey, Rosalie's having a baby,"

"What? Oh, I thought it wasn't possible," She told me the story, "Oh now it makes sense. How about I take you to La Push for surfing?"

"Yes, yes. But I have to tell mom and dad."

The dress she was wearing was short and it flew in the air and she went at the fastest she could go. She took her time but was back down in a minute flat. She had a bag ready with her gear. We were about to leave when Edward came down to us. He was a true dad but he still let her see me, her lovable friend.

"She is to be back by four PM, Jacob. No later. Do you hear me, Jacob? And Renesmee?" We both nodded, "Off you go. Have fun!"

Renesmee went to the car with me. She got to sit beside me in the passenger side. In her seat she was jumping up and down. I had taken her every Friday to La Push to go surfing. Edward still stood at the doorway. He probably thought I would crash the car but I wouldn't do that. Not with Renesmee in the car at least.

**Alice POV**

It was all so exciting. Rosalie had asked me to help her get baby stuff and Bella was coming with us too to go get Renesmee a birthday present. I had lots of money stuck in my purse and I was hoping to get a new pair of shoes but when you have two people with you who aren't big fans of shopping it can get really bad. The girls took ages to get all their stuff together while I was ready as soon as I heard the words "Shopping". I stood impatiently at the door. After what seemed a century, they came down the stairs.

"What were you doing? Packing a whole zoo in your bag?" I asked Bella.

"No. I was talking to Charlie on the phone about the party. She is going to love the party. I just know it."

"Enough about parties. We have a shopping trip to get to. Come on." Super fast, I ran to my Porsche.

Bella edged very slowly over to the car and Rosalie walked normally but they both were slow. I stamped my feet to get them moving. They were obviously dreading the shopping trip. When they finally got to the car, they both sat in the back. They were having a chat about mother stuff. I turned on the radio and listened to some classical music. I hummed along to the tune.

**Bella POV**

Rosalie eyes glistened as we talk about the joys of motherhood. All the playing and talk about babies was tiring me out. Her voice dragged on and I was wish I was able to sleep. The car journey seemed longer than it had ever been before. It was nice to be able to chat to Rosalie so freely but all she wanted to talk about was babies. I couldn't understand how Emmett found the strength to listen to those chats all the time. He was getting a rest and so was the rest of the family. I think I didn't talk about it this much when I was pregnant with Renesmee. When I finally did change the subject, it was about Renesmee.

"So Bella, what are you getting Renesmee?"

"I think something meaningful. But something original. But I have no idea,"

"I'm sure you will think of something."

I was glad when we arrived at the mall but still dreaded what Alice would do. Alice jumped up and down like a little child and squealed. She ran into the mall and we had to follow her. First on our list was Renesmee presents as it would be shorter. We went to a book store. Alice giggled and wanted to buy every book in the store but we had to make her resist. Alice was the one who bought the books but she wasn't too happy about it. Edward and I didn't want to spoil Renesmee but when everyone wants this birthday to be special, it can be hard. Alice bought her loads of kids' books for her birthday. Some were Jacqueline Wilson and some were Jeff Kinney. Then Alice bought her a nice notebook and a beautiful blue pen for her to write with. Alice wanted to buy a teddy but I told her no. Really it was Rosalie's baby who deserved a teddy.

All of us went into an art shop. We all had a good look around. Alice wanted again to buy the whole store but we had to stop her.

"But wouldn't she like some nice canvas to paint on?"

"Alice, you don't need to buy anything else. I'm buying her some art things. You already both her loads of stuff. It's my turn, Al." Rosalie told her and Alice piped down.

Rosalie bought a colouring book, crayons, twistables, markers, paintbrushes, paints of every colour of the rainbow, big book full of white pages for her to paint with and a paint pallet for Renesmee. Now in fairness, Rosalie seemed to buy more but if Alice was allowed buy more, she would buy the whole shop. And I mean the whole shop.

The shop I bought her something in was a jewellery store. It had bracelets and necklaces with beautiful stuff. I looked around until I found the perfect one. It was a bracelet with charms on it. What a nice piece of jewllery it was. It was simple but it had meaning. I decided I would buy her a charm every time it was her birthday. I got her name put on eight little beads, a letter for every bead. Renesmee would love this, I was sure. The charm I got her was a heart which meant we loved her. Alice was still looking at everything and was getting pretty sad. Shopping was her life. I got it easy because she didn't ask me could she buy this or that which was such a relief. After the present shopping we went to get Rosalie's baby stuff.

**Rosalie POV**

All of us went into a baby clothes store. They had blues and pinks but I went for the unisex colour of yellow. There was so many brands. All the clothes I wanted to buy were ones that could last a long time because if she grew faster than Renesmee than I would need one that could last for a while. We all had a good look around. Alice went crazy. Her face went into weird shapes. For Alice seeing so many nice things that she couldn't buy was hard for her. She put her hand in her mouth but couldn't hold it in.

"Can I buy that?"

"No. I am buying all the baby's clothes. It may be my only child."

The clothes had to be perfect. I got loads of baby clothes with titles on them. One of them was just lovely. It said "Mommy's little star" with a big yellow star in the middle. Another one said "Daddy's little baby". I could just imagine my baby wearing that.

Then I got some toys in a toy shop. I got lots of teddies and a rattle too. Even I was tempted into buying some other toys but I knew the baby wouldn't need a lot because Renesmee has some too. Alice didn't stay with us because she wasn't allowed buy anything. She was in the shoe store. It was just Bella and I. Bella bought a little doll for Renesmee to play with when she got home.

After that I went into the furniture store and bought a cot, chest of drawers and wardrobe. My new baby was going to be loved and would have a cousin to play with too. I got some paints and stuff like that in the DIY store and then we were ready to go home. Alice was happy when she was in the car. She had bought a few pairs of shoes and by a few I mean twenty pairs. We stop a little on the way home and bought two bottles and two bibs. Then we went home.

**I changed bits from the original story. Please review!**


	4. Preparing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters used. I only own Raina.**

**Please Review**

**Chapter 4-Preparing**

**Edward POV**

Bella and the girls came home with huge bags full of stuff for Renesmee and Rosalie's baby. I could just about see what was in them. A huge bunch of clothes and toys were in the bags.

"Bella, how was the shopping trip?"

"Pretty tiring."

Poor Bella. She had to go shopping with Alice.

"It wasn't for me!" Alice snapped as us.

Alice looked very happy while the girls looked as if they needed a lie down. Bella had a grin on her face. What was that girl thinking?

"Edward you have no idea of what I got for Renesmee,"

"What is it?"

"I can show you if you want,"

She opened the bag and took out this little box. From the box she took out the most beautiful piece of jellewry I had ever seen. It sparkled in the light.

"She is going to love it Bella, I am sure of this,"

"Edward, can you get all the men please,"

"Of Course, Rosalie."

"Thank you."

I ran upstairs to the sitting room. Emmett and Jasper were watching a football match they had recorded.

"Rosalie, wants all of us downstairs," I said to them.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know she just said to get the men." I said.

Then I found Carlisle in his office.

"Rosalie wants all of us,"

"I'll be down in five seconds." And he was.

"Ah, you're all here now. I want to get the baby's bedroom done so can you men help me make the beds and all the wooden stuff for the room?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"Good. And girls can you help me paint the walls?"

"Yes."

So we all went upstairs to the empty room that used to be mine. Since I had moved to the cottage with Bella and Renesmee, I didn't see the point in having a room here as well. All my stuff had been moved to the cottage. It was just a bare white room. I felt kind of sad to see it all bare. I had lived in this house for years since I had moved to Forks. Not living in this house was sad. Bella had visited this house first. It wasn't as if it would disappear. It's just it feels weird to be here but also sad. Still I got on with the job.

The girls got all the paints and brought it up and the men got all the wooden stuff. The wooden stuff wasn't heavy at all. I could have lifted it with one finger but I didn't want to brag. Everyone knew that Emmett was the strongest. Bella didn't want me to brag. She hated seeing me being so competitive. The girls started getting the floor set. They placed loads of newspapers on the floor and got the paint open. It was yellow.

The men brought up the wooden stuff and started making them in the hall. It was long but we got through it quicker than a human would. All that was left was to put the stuff in the room. Alice checked to see if the paint was dry and sure enough it was. Everyone pushed the stuff into the room and sorted it out. It looked quite nice. Then Alice brought up the toys and clothes and we put the teddies on the bed, the rattle on the top of the chest of drawers and the clothes in the wardrobe and chest of drawers. She squealed with joy when she got to put the clothes in the chest of drawers and the wardrobe.

**Bella POV**

We brought the bottles into the kitchen and kept them in the cupboard. Edward came down to me. He kissed me on the cheek and said how he loved me. Most of the time he would ask me to show him my thoughts but he knew how it would take all my power. But he had to live everyday without seeing my thoughts so why shouldn't I do that?

"Edward, I will show you my thoughts if you want,"

"I would love that. Let's go out into the garden."

We left the kitchen and hurried to the garden. The wind blew around us. I held his hand and he held mine. The garden was the place we liked to go to because it had so much beauty to it. Nothing seemed to be bad there. It was simple there. If only the world was as simple as the garden. If only. Flowers were growing all around us. I had to be careful not to step on any of the flowers. I sat in the middle of all the flowers and so did Edward. I breathed hard and showed the memories. They flew from me like an elastic band, and stuck to Edward. Every memory I had, Edward would see. It was a weird feeling. Almost like he was reading my diary. It took all my strength. All my memories flew into his mind and he looked happy. After I had finished, he gazed at me and pulled me into a hug. He felt warm but that was only because we were the same heat. Cold.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too."

I loved the sound of his voice. His voice was lovely, caring and soft. He always understood what I wanted. We sat for a while among the flowers and chatted.

**Emmett POV**

Every day Rosalie looked a week more into pregnancy. She looked about five months and that was pretty scary. Her face was more pale than usual and she wasn't hunting anymore. She was becoming weak and she was becoming skinny. She was drinking bottles of blood now but they still didn't help her. I couldn't just sit there watching her become weaker. I had to do something. The only thing I could do was comfort her.

**I hoped you liked the chapter. I hope to get another chapter up today but I probably won't. Please Review! (I changed bits of the story around because of a review).**


	5. New Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed or liked my stories. Those things make me very happy.**

**Chapter 5-New Arrival**

**Esme POV**

Everyone was silent for a while. Rosalie was getting thinner and thinner by the minute. She wasn't hunting now because of the baby so we had to give her cups of blood like we did for Bella when she was pregnant. Everyday something new happened that scared us all. Rosalie was very happy, still, but everyone else was worried especially Emmett. Emmett didn't know what would happen to her. If she would die, which wasn't possible because fire was the only thing that killed vampires. He wasn't going on hunts either so we gave him cups of blood too. Rosalie talked to him about the baby. How beautiful it would be or how it would be like them. She was being really sweet while he was worrying. He never left her side and always held her hand. His humor was gone and finally Rosalie could see that.

"What's wrong, Em?"

"Nothing,"

"I know something is up. Tell me,"

"I'm worried you won't make it,"

"I will make it. I will not leave you or our baby. I wouldn't be kind if I did that,"

"I know. I love you." He kissed her head.

"I love you," Rosalie said.

She was lying on the sofa covered by a blanket. It was the day before Renesmee birthday. Rosalie was hoping she wouldn't have the baby tomorrow as it wouldn't be fair on Renesmee. Rosalie looked about nine months now and she looked as if she would burst at any moment. Alice and Jasper had left to go hunting, Renesmee was playing with her toys on the ground and Edward and Bella had gone to the cottage. Carlisle had all his stuff ready in the room for when the baby was coming. Every now and then the baby would kick Rosalie and it would make her scream with pain.

No one knew how she could stand the pain so much and still be happy. Her hair was beginning to turn a pale blonde. Rosalie grunted and held her stomach. Carlisle didn't wait a second to run over to her. He checked her.

"She's in labour. Emmett help me bring her in."

They took her up and brought her into the room where Bella had had Renesmee. We all looked worried. We were all walking about, waiting for the news. Renesmee looked up from her toys and saw Bella and Edward outside. She got up and ran to the door.

"Mom, Rosalie's having the baby,"

"Oh my god. Let's go in."

They came in. Bella had been training with Rosalie when the baby would come. She knew how hot the blood in the bottle would have to be. She ran to get the bottle. Pouring hot water into the bottle she put the lid on and shook it to make the sides warm. She threw the water away and filled it up with blood from the fridge and put it in a tub of hot water.

I would be a grandmother and Carlisle a grandfather. It was all so sudden. Alice and Jasper were still not back. I heard screams from the room. Everyone turned to face the door. Nothing happened. Renesmee was still playing with her toys, Edward was reading a book about Europe, Bella was waiting in the kitchen and I was doing nothing. I went over to the bookshelf and read at least seven or eight books. When I had just started the ninth book, I heard a baby cry. It was a sweet sort of cry. Emmett came in with a baby in his hands.

"Everyone meet little Elsie."

We all welcomed her. Her eyes were blue with bits of gold around the edges of the eye. Her lips were blood red. She was wearing a blue outfit with mommy's star on it. We had a new arrival in the family.

**Rosalie POV**

I was lying on the table. I could hear everyone talking. Emmett came in with Elsie. Elsie's starred at me with curious eyes. She had big blue eyes. Emmett gave her to me. I held her in my arms. She was warm and soft. I never wanted to let go of her. She was my little baby. Her hand grabbed for my hair. It hurt slightly but I didn't care. Emmett got his camera out and asked Carlisle to take a photo. My mouth formed a smile. He took the picture and we were all happy. Elsie felt light in my arms.

**Emmett POV**

Elsie was so beautiful. I took her from Rosalie and brought Elsie upstairs. I got her into some other clothes that she could sleep. I also did her nappy which was smelly. She didn't move around like most babies do. She lay like a soldier while I dressed her. I moved slowly down the stairs with Elsie in my arms. She was my baby. Nothing else matter but her to me now. Rosalie mattered to me too but Elsie mattered also. I handed Elsie to Rosalie. Bella was in the kitchen waiting with a bottle in her hands. She gave me the bottle. I ran back in and gave the bottle to Rosalie to feed the baby with. Elsie ate it fast and in seconds it was gone. Her eyes closed and she was asleep.

"Emmett, can I let her sleep in my arms?"

"Of course. She is your baby too."

She held the baby very steadily in her arms. I took another photo with my camera of her first night with us. Photos were the only way of remembering what she was like as a baby. After a while I went into the kitchen and got another bottle ready for when Elsie. I decided to take a break and went into the sitting room to watch TV. Some horror movies were on so I watched one of those.

**Bella POV**

All the presents we had got, I was wrapping them up. Edward came in with five more. Two from Esme, two from Carlisle and one from Edward. Edward was going to go to the pet store with her tomorrow and get her any animal she wanted. Esme had got her some book tokens and some hair accessories. Carlisle had got her a movie called Monsters INC and a couple of sticker sheets. I wrapped every single one with wrapping paper. I wanted them to be perfect, wrapped with care. When I was done, I left them in a pile in the sitting room. Next was the cake. It was one in the morning. Renesmee was asleep in the sitting room. I didn't know how to bake a cake. But Esme did.

"Esme," I called.

She came running.

"What is it Bella?"

"Can you help me bake a cake?"

"Of course."

We started weighing the ingredients. It was going to be a chocolate cake. Time went by fast. It was three in the morning by the time we had the cake cooked. Then we iced it and put smarties on it (Renesmee favourites) in the shape of her name. We put a big candle in the middle. It was the number one. Edward came in and looked at the cake.

"She'll love it and you know who else's birthday it is soon?"

"Who?"

"Yours Bella,"

"Oh. Really?"

I remembered that my vampire birthday was two days after Renesmee because I woke up two days after. I was not a new born any more.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"All I want is you, Edward. Nothing else,"

"Your Sweet Bella."

He left the room and I placed the cake in the middle of the table with all the presents surrounding it. I would light it at her party.

**I changed bits from chapters because of some reviews I got.**

**I do appreciate reviews but mean ones do hurt me. I got a review from IvoryKeys001. It is supposed to be for K+ which means little kids can read this story if the want. **

**Please Review!**


	6. Birthday!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my stories. Please review.**

**Chapter 6-Birthday!**

**Carlisle POV**

I took the baby's growth measurements every day. It wouldn't be like Renesmee and it was vital I took Elsie's weight and height. She already looked around five months and she was only one day old. I was more concerned with Elsie than I was with Renesmee. I calculated how much blood she should have a day. It would be very hard to know what would she be like in the future but until then we would need to do all we can do to help Rosalie's child.

**Renesmee POV**

I looked at Elsie. Her eyes were becoming more golden every day. She was growing faster than I had. Soon, I just knew it; she would be as tall as me. Her hair was growing and she was beginning to crawl. She came over to me most days and played with me. We played peek-a-boo and I read her a book. Rosalie held her most of the time but once or twice I was allowed hold her. Emmett wasn't used to having a child so when it was nappy time Rosalie would do it. Mom and Rosalie had chats about children all the time. Alice never joined in because she wasn't a mother so she played with me and Elsie.

**Jasper POV**

This child was the centre of the attention. No one could feel what I felt. The baby had so much emotion. It felt everything. Sadness, happiness, anger and joy. Everyone knew we would have to tell the Volturi soon of what happened or else we could have another misunderstanding like what happened with Renesmee. Alice seemed to be sad. I went to her and looked at her in the eyes.

"What's wrong, Alice?"  
"Nothing,"  
"I know that it's not nothing. Tell me,"

"I'm just sad seeing Elsie and Renesmee. I want a child but I know that I will never have one,"

"You know that we can't have one. But you can always be like a second mother to Elsie and Renesmee,"  
"I know." She says kissing my head.

We leave the room to hunt.

**Bella POV**

It was time for Renesmee party. We had the cake and all the decorations done and dusted. The presents were done. All that was left was to get Leah, Seth, Charlie, Sue, Billy and Jacob over for the party. I rang all of them and told them to come over for the party. Renesmee was playing with Elsie. They seemed to have bonded very well even though they had known each other for less than a day. Edward got Renesmee to come up to her room to get some party clothes on. It was one in the afternoon. I put some party food in the oven and grill and cooked them. Rosalie and Emmett decided to let their child grow bigger before showing her to Charlie as it would seem strange. Rosalie took Elsie in the buggy out for a walk. They left just before Charlie came.

The doorbell rang. I ran to get it. Charlie, Billy, Sue, Jacob, Leah and Seth were there at the door. They came in with a present each. I showed them the way into the party room but pulled my dad aside.

"I can talk to you for a second?"  
"Yeah,"  
"I have something to tell you about Renesmee,"

"What is it?"  
"We asked Carlisle could he see why Renesmee was growing so fast and he checked her. He said she has a disorder that makes her grow faster than most children. So she looks around ten now,"  
"Okay. Thank you for telling me. I think I'll go see her now."

And he went into the room where all of them were. There were lots of squeals coming from the room. It was Renesmee. She was so happy. I ran into the room and looked at what she was getting.

She opened all our presents first. They were:

From Alice and Jasper:

Candyfloss, Four Children and It and all the Hetty Feather Books by Jacqueline Wilson.

Next she got all the Diary of A Wimpy Kid books by Jeff Kinney.

A notebook

A pen

From Rosalie and Emmett:

A colouring book

Crayons

Twistables

Markers

Paintbrushes,

Paints of every colour of the rainbow

A big book full of white pages for her to paint with

A paint pallet

From me and Edward:

A bracelet

A pet from the pet store

From Esme and Carlisle:

Book tokens

Hair accessories

Monster INC the movie

A couple of sheets of stickers

From Jacob:

A necklace with a love-heart on it

From Seth:

A book of how to make stuff

From Leah:

A jumper

From Charlie:

A few bags of sweets

From Billy:  
A camera

And From Sue:

A CD album

Renesmee was so happy. She took tons of photos on her camera. She asked me to take photos of her with all the guests and asked Billy to take a photo of all our family. I went back into the kitchen and got the food ready. I brought it into the room and placed it on the table. They all ran for the table of food. It had sausages and chicken. Some water and some fizzy drinks. After everyone had eaten, I brought in the cake singing "Happy Birthday, to you". Everyone sang it and Renesmee made a wish and blew the candles out.

We all clapped and Jacob picked her up and spun her round. Next Renesmee put the music on and we all danced. Rosalie came in but without Elsie. Rosalie joined in with us and we were all dancing until seven in the evening. At that point only Leah, Seth and Jacob were there. Rosalie told us that Elsie was asleep in the nursery. All the wolves decided to see this new baby. We all went up and they all looked at Elsie. She was perfect even in her sleep. They all cooed and Leah and Seth said they needed to go back home. We all said goodbye. Jacob left after about an hour later. Renesmee was tired so we put her to bed in the cottage.

"Did you have a good first birthday, Nessie?" Edward said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah. It was lovely but I just wanted it to last," she said sadly.

"Don't worry. Your birthday will come again in a year. Goodnight Birthday Girl!" I said and kissed her on the head.

We turned off the lamp and left the room.

**Sorry, for not updating quick enough. I was just so busy with all my back to school stuff and the other story I am doing. But I hoped you enjoyed. I think I will try and post a chapter at least once a day but I might not be able to. I changed some bits but not a lot.**


	7. Elsie

**Sorry Guys I haven't been posting in months. It's because I am busy with school work and afterschool stuff. I will try my best to post at least once a week, maybe on the weekend and I want to thank all of you who read my story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 7- Elsie**

**Aro POV**

I sat in my chair and listened to Caius talk about how the Cullens are an insult to vampires. The thing they did was unacceptable. Caius always wanted the Cullens to pay for what they are. I didn't agree to Caius. He talked about power as if he was powerful. He was not. He was less powerful than Jane or Alec and certainly less powerful than me but he had some very good political views and knew how to rule well. Caius's face began to turn red with anger. If I didn't stop him soon, he would probably destroy everything in sight.

But still I did nothing. I just thought about what he was saying. He talked about taking Renesmee and making her part of our clan. It seemed quite a good idea. Renesmee was something I didn't have. The Volturi needed to be stronger. I wanted to have only vampires with powers to be in the Volturi. But not many were willing. Young Bella was one with power that I needed, so was Alice and Edward. Jasper was one I wanted too. They were all so powerful and yet so weak against us. One of the humans who worked for us came in with a letter in her hands. I took it from her and I moved my hand as to signal that Caius could have her. I opened the letter and read it. My eyes widened.

"Caius, Marcus. The Cullens have a new child. A new one called Elsie. She is the offspring of Rosalie and Emmett,"  
"That has to be a lie. They can't have children! They must've changed one," Caius demanded.

"The letter explains it but to make sure they are telling the truth we must see for ourselves. I'll send a letter requesting that they come immediately to here."

At a very high speed, I rushed to my desk. I sat at my desk and wrote the letter. The ink from the quill moved gently and slowly on the paper. After writing the letter, I put it in an envelope and called for another human to come. A tall, skinny girl came in. She shook violently. She had very pale skin and blue eyes. Her dress was a little ripped and her hair was brown and fell onto her shaking shoulder. As she came over to me, I handed the letter. The girl hand shook as she took the letter. She ran out of the room.

**Rosalie POV**

I was so happy. Two weeks had passed and our baby was growing up. More curls were forming and she was growing so tall. Her curls were blonde like my hair. I could still take her in the buggy which I was happy with. I wanted her to have everything a girl her age should have. She looked about one. Every so often as I sat in my rocking chair, holding her, she would stare up at me, her eyes wide. She wouldn't move until someone moved something. Those moments were what I was going to miss the most when she would grow up.

Five years was so long yet so short. My baby girl would look older than me at that age but I didn't care in the slightest. I held her in my hands when she was sleeping. I could her breathing. It was soft. She lay gently in my arms and didn't move once. All night I held her in my arms. Every so often she'd wake up but only for a bottle of milk. Even when she woke, she didn't cry. She would only look at me with her curious eyes.

No signs of powers were showing but I was slightly afraid that what power she would have. I loved her very much and so did Emmett. He called her his little princess and I called her my little star. She was very cute. She always smiled at me with her big blue eyes. Every moment of every day was precious. I brushed her hair every day and tied it in a blue ribbon. I wish I could have her forever but I knew that once she was three or four she would look eighteen and she would want a man in her life. Nothing was more important than her to me. Well, maybe Emmett. Emmett was like a real father to her. He did the nappies some of the time.

The words "My Baby" were strange to me. I had never had a baby before and here I had one. My arms continued to rock her while I listened to the music play. Emmett came over to me and lifted Elsie's hair off my arms.

In my arms, she felt as light as a feather. I could barely realise she was there. Emmett took her from me and I protested.

"Emmett, can't I hold her?"

"Rosalie, I haven't held in days. And she isn't a toy. She needs me too,"

"Alright. I think I'll go for a hunt. And when I come back I want her in her pyjamas. It's her bedtime in an hour,"

**Alice POV**

Jasper sat beside me on the patio and we looked at the sun set. I held his hand in mine and I wouldn't let go. So much was going through my mind. Jasper could feel every emotion in this whole house, so at times he was strained and stressed. But now he looked happy to be there. Everyone was happy and it was nice to see him happy too.

All was perfect but the one thing that I didn't have was a child. I wanted to have one. It was hard seeing Rosalie and Bella talking about children so much. I wanted to have one but I couldn't just ask Rosalie for her power which she could transport from one to another. That would be so rude but if she knew what I wanted she might just.

How stupid am I? Even thinking about it was stupid. I shook my head and just sighed. From Jasper's expression I could tell he knew something was up with me.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing," I replied casually but I knew he still knew something was up.

After that we just sat awkwardly on the patio, starring at the sun set. It was still bright and so we shined but I truly didn't feel I was shining. I felt sad.

**Elsie POV**

My daddy held me in his hard, cold hands. I was scared of him because he was so big and he felt cold. He didn't smile at me like mummy and he didn't even have the same way of putting on my pyjamas as mummy. Daddy was horrible. Mummy was lovely. If I cried maybe mummy would come back but what if she didn't. I wanted mummy. Just mummy, to hold me when I slept, to feed and to care for me. I didn't want daddy.


	8. A day out for Elsie

**Hey guys! It's been so long since I lasted posted. I am going to try and keep writing this story. I am thinking of making it into a two book series and then there will be another series with some interesting things. I have no idea how long I should make this story. Maybe sixty chapters if I can but no real idea. I love you guys! **

**Chapter 8- A day out for Elsie**

**Rosalie POV**

Elsie was in her chair. She was quite tall and has been growing up so fast. Three weeks had gone by. For a while, while she played with her teddy, I knitted. I could knit very quickly and I could finish a jumper in an hour. Her little curls bobbed up and down as she crawled around on the floor. The stiches went in and out. It was going to be a jumper for Emmett. Green, emerald green, for Emmett. Then I would make one for Elsie. A soft pink one, I think. Elsie was now able to talk but when she talked it was quite babyish. Emmett had gone out to hunt. Alice as usual was shopping and she had dragged Bella with her. Carlisle was working in his office, Esme was cooking in the kitchen, Bella and Edward were with Renesmee at the swimming pool and Jasper was off somewhere, that I couldn't think of at this moment as I was in a very important stitch. Elsie crawled around and over to me.

"Mommy, wha you do?" she asked me in her very babyish voice.

"I'm knitting sweet heart," placing the half knitted jumper on the table beside the chair, I was sitting on, "What are you doing, darling?"

"Cwaling!" and she crawls all around the room at a very quick speed.

Raina had given me the best thing that I could ever have. Elsie. I loved her to bits. When I think of Raina, I imagined how we could've been the best of friends.

"That's really good." I praise Elsie.

I hear Emmett coming back and soon enough he is in the room.

"Rosalie, come here to your old husband,"

"You're not old! Look at me. Wrinkles and I'm only supposed to look seventeen,"

"Where are your wrinkles? And I'm older than you! How's my little princess?"

"No!" Elsie screams hiding behind me.

"Okay. How about I take her for a walk, Rosalie? We need some bonding time,"

"Alright, but no food. She's not ready yet. She's only looks about one. Put her in the buggy. I'm going to continue my jumper for you. You like green? Don't you?" I said hoping he did.

"Of course," But I could tell he didn't, "Right I'm off. See you later!"

"Bye!"

**Emmett Pov**

"Daddy!" Elsie screamed in buggy while pushing from each side to make it rock, "I WANT TO GO TO THE PLAYGROUND!"

"Honey, please calm down. We'll go in a little while, but really you shouldn't go. You are only one,"

"But I want to go NOW!"

"Listen to me! I am your father and you are only little. You look about one in fact. You can't go around bossing people around. I love you but you've got to behave," I step in to hug her but she moves away from me.

"I hate you daddy!" She shouts. With force, she springs out of the buggy and jumps into a tree nearby.

The park was empty but I was sure everyone in the whole world heard that.

"Why?" I asked concerned that my daughter doesn't like me.

"Cos you're difwrant from mommy," She cries.

I looked at her tired face and she looks as if she could die. Her face was plump and red from screaming.

"I love you and I will always. There will not be a moment I don't. I and you mom love you more than you think,"

"I'm sorwy, Daddy!" and she falls out of the tree and onto the hard ground. She gets up and runs to me.

She hugged me and started bawling like a little baby that she was. I hugged her and don't let go of her. Her heartbeat was fast but she calmed down.

"Let's bring you to the playground!"

"YAY! Than you daddy!" she says sweetly.

In my heart, I feel more love than before. Elsie loved me. One thing I wanted was to be loved and I had it. My family, Rosalie and Elsie loved me. Elsie hopped into her buggy and I pushed it along. Fast, I pushed the buggy all the way to the playground. As soon as we arrived there, she was already out of the buggy and trying to get into the baby swings. I lifted her up and into the swing and pushed her gently. Her laughter filled the air. Even the playground was empty. It was nice to be with Elsie. After a while, Elsie started to close her eyes and I could tell she was tired.

"Elsie, I think it is time to go home,"

"No, I want to stay…," But she was asleep.

I lifted her gently out and into the buggy. I glanced down at my watch and am horrified to see that it was five o'clock. We had been there for four hours. Even though the park was becoming packed I ran fast with buggy at a vampire speed that humans couldn't see. We arrived home to find Rosalie. Her arms were folded and her face had a cross expression.

"What time do you think it is?"

"Five o'clock. I know I'm late but I and Elsie really enjoyed it,"

"I don't care. Give me Elsie. I'll feed her and then put her to bed. Don't you dare come near me. You have to become more responsible and at least _phone _once in a while. If you had your phone on you would've seen my texts and calls!" She took Elsie and ran inside.

I took my phone out and scrolled up and down and stood stupidly there. Fathering wasn't for me. Rosalie was right I was right; I truly was irresponsible. How could I look after Elsie, if I didn't even text Rosalie about how long we would be?

**Rosalie Pov**

That buffoon! If only he could've texted me at least once. Irresponsible I say. I minded Elsie and kept her safe. I always took her out for one hour and brought her back awake and happy. Okay, maybe she was happy but clearly she wasn't awake. Her clothes were all sticky. Probably from sweets. Mr Cullen would be getting a lecture real soon. I take her clothes off and bring her to the baby bath that Alice had got the day after Elsie was born. I put her in and poured some water in. It wasn't too warm or too cold. Just right. I placed a little rubber duck in and she giggled at every noise it made. I scrubbed shampoo into her curls and rinsed them out. At the end, I let her play for a while, while I got her pyjamas ready. Some pink pyjamas. I took her and dried her with a towel. Then got her into the pyjamas. I brushed her hair and she was all ready. We walked down the stairs, hand in hand into the kitchen. Esme was there, reading a book.

"Ah, Elsie's back from her day trip. Come her, sweet pea," Esme says to Elsie.

"Emmett is so dumb not telling me how they would be!" I state.

"Well he tries. It is hard being a parent,"

"I do much more than he does,"

"You are a brilliant parent. I heated a bottle for Elsie while you were washing her,"

"You're a dear, Esme. I don't what I'd do without you,"

Quickly as I could be, I got the bottle and took Elsie from Esme. My arms naturally make the shape to support her and I feed her. She sucks the bottle of blood fast and is sound asleep by the time she is finished. Esme holds her while I wash the bottle out. I take her back and bring Elsie upstairs to her room. Her cot was all set up and the sheets were put in. I placed her gently in and she was asleep. I watched her for a while before I left. Emmett came into the hall and saw me. How could he show his face after what he had done?  
"Listen, you know I care about Elsie. I'll mind her for a bit while you go downstairs. How about you do some knitting?"

"Why should I let you anywhere near Elsie? And you know what? I'm not making you that jumper!"

"I'm sorry, Rose. I promise this won't happen again. I was only having fun with Elsie. Is that a crime?"

"No, but I…"

"Listen. I love you and Elsie. I just didn't look at the time and was just, you know, having fun. So can you please accept my apology?"

"I accept your apology. You can mind Elsie,"

"Come here for a kiss,"

I run over and we kiss.

"You're still as light as a feather,"

"You're a right charmer, aren't you? Right, that's enough. Get to Elsie, you big loaf,"

"A loaf of sweetness. See you."

"Goodnight."


	9. Thoughts

**I want to say thanks to Linneagb, IvoryKeys001 and Maggie for you lovely reviews. Maggie, why Rosalie is angry is she is mad at Emmett for not phoning or letting her know how long they would be. She didn't know what had happen to them so it made her worry and when he came back she was really mad at him but forgave him in the end. Please review. I love you guys!**

**Chapter 9-Thoughts**

**Bella Pov**

Fear, fear, fear. How am I supposed to explain mine? Once I became a vampire, I felt I could never fear again but that was not the case. Edward still protected me like a little human, which I was not. He let me tell him my fears but he would never tell me his. It hurt me. But since Renesmee was born, I had to stay strong for her and protect her. She was a happy little thing. She still looks about ten. Her growth was getting smaller and I was thrilled. More time for me to be a mum. I often went for walks with Renesmee and Edward in the forest. It was exceptionally better in the autumn because the leaves fell and flew in the air. Renesmee would squeal when Edward would chuck leaves in her long brown hair. And then that would lead to a leaf fight. I was with Renesmee and Edward was alone. That didn't mean he was less strong then us two together. He defeated us and afterwards we would go for a hunt. Those family memories would always be there. Recently, we had got Renesmee pictures printed out and stuck them into a scrapbook. Charlie visited often, every day for that matter.

It was rare now that I and Edward got some space from the rest and when we did we made the most of that time. We'd watch romantic movies and listen to each other's stories but I felt a strange little thing. A hole that wouldn't close. I wanted to have another baby. But how? It was impossible. Maybe I should've just forgotten those thoughts.

Edward looked over at me. He seemed scared. Was I letting him into my thoughts?

"What, Edward?" I said sitting up from the bed that I was sitting on.

"You're letting me into your thoughts. Do you really want another child?"

"Yes. But I don't know how,"

"Rosalie might just..."

"No! That's a stupid idea. Let's just get along. We don't need another one. Edward come and lie down with me."

Rosalie Pov

What to do? What to do? Elsie was gone with Emmett again. I was all alone in the house. Everyone was off to who knows where. The jumper I was knitting was almost done and Emmett could then wear it. So what then? I was still feeling a bit angry at Emmett. What he did was irresponsable. I just hope he hadn't done anything bad. As each stitch went by I thought how everyone had done such great things for me. Maybe I should give them all something in return.

It was a crazy idea but I wanted to share my gift. I would need to think. When I was finished, I chucked it onto the table beside my chair and got up. I looked over at the picture that hung on the wall, It had been painted by Renesmee. A little ducklings waddling about after a mommy. I wanted to have lots of kids but I was being pretty crazy now. When did I ever get into knitting?

Motherhood does strange things to you. I had never ever yelled at Emmett like I did yesterday, I had never knitted before I had Elsie. I felt strange. Was this going to be my life forever? Next thing I could be doing is cleaning and doing all the housework. My thoughts are stupid. I should be thinking about how great motherhood is. You get to help a baby grow up and be strong. But that's the thing. I don't want Elsie to grow up. I want her to stay young, a baby, for years. I want her to grow up slowly like a normal child.

Not many people think like the way I do. Vampirisme is horrible. You never die, but you never grow old either. You just waste your life going through daily things. You may look at a picture once but never look at it again. But when you're a vampire, you see that picture over and over again. I will never grow up or old. I will never look my age. And I hate that. Soon we will have to leave and I will be a teenage mom in high school. That is not what I want.

My life is being wasted.

**I know this chapter is short but I didn't want to drag. Please tell me what you thought and please post what you want to happen next. I love you guys!**


	10. Dedication

_**Dedication:  
**_

**Linneagb**

**IvoryKeys001 **

**chywoo **

**terahteapot**

**Maggie**


End file.
